


intervene

by strifescloud



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cadet Cloud, Crisis Core Era, M/M, genesis is an asshole but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifescloud/pseuds/strifescloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud didn't exactly get along with the other cadets. Genesis might know how to fix that, at least for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intervene

**Author's Note:**

> sup folks soo when I wrote this it was the first fic i'd written literally since i was like, eleven? it hasn't been edited since then, i just cleaned up the paragraphs a little, otherwise its the same as the tumblr post. cheers mates, enjoy

Cloud let out a deep sigh, glancing despairingly at the clock as the minute hand inched slowly towards the hour mark. His day began badly enough to start with, and had only careened downhill ever since. His roommates, having already interrupted the scant amount of sleep they were allowed, decided to take his poor mood as an invitation to be as obnoxious as humanly possible for the rest of the day. 

Cloud’s arm bore a purpling bruise from their antics already, and given that their next class was sword training it would likely not be the last for today. He poked at the swollen spot, grimacing at the twinge it sent through his arm. Tripping him in the hallways while he was carrying the materia theory textbooks was just cruelty, in his opinion. Flexing his fingers around the hilt of the practice blade he held, he turned once again to face the front of the room, where the Third who would be instructing them had just finished with another group.

To Cloud’s surprise, the harried Third was not desperately correcting the swordwork of an obstinate cadet. The instructor, whose name Cloud did not even have the energy to recall right now, was nodding furiously as he was lectured by an imposing redhead. A very familiar redhead. Cloud let the first real smile of the day grace his face as the Third hurried out of the classroom, a relieved look on his features. As their new instructor turned to face the cohort, he let the smile drop from his face. No point being obvious.

“For those who have not yet had the absolute _pleasure_ of meeting me yet,” the man began, a sneer beginning to form on his features “I am Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class.” This caused a ripple of noise through the group, making him narrow his eyes at the source. “I find the level of instruction you have received at this point to be….insufficient.” His gaze was wandering through the group of nervous cadets, visibly cataloging each of their flaws. Some of them had started sweating already, which was hardly a fault on their part. Cloud had seen far greater men buckle under the weight of that stare. It was terrifying. 

“I doubt any of you possess even the slightest shred of natural talent with a blade,” he continued, causing some of the cadets to bristle angrily at his words, “but I nonetheless invite you to impress me. Perhaps one of you actually has promise.” His wandering gaze finally made its way to meet Cloud’s eyes, and the glare softened to a playful smirk - one that was almost invisible unless you knew where to look. Cloud returned the smirk, equally subtle, holding his gaze for only a second before Genesis moved on, his glare back in full force once again. Cloud’s grip on his sword tightened. He might actually enjoy this class today.

They were paired off at random, or so Genesis declared, saying that he ‘had no interest in who you wanted to defeat for your petty classroom rivalries’. Despite that statement, Cloud found himself facing none other than the most obnoxious of his roommates. He doubted that it was a coincidence - Cadet Jenkins had proven himself a nuisance since the first day that Cloud had refused to become another sycophant in his quest to become leader of their cohort. Cloud found himself enthused by the prospect of knocking him down a peg or two. They were to swap the roles of attacker and defender for a few rounds, with Genesis supervising and correcting their form. Jenkins brusquely declared himself the attacker for the first round, to which Cloud shrugged. It hardly mattered what order they went in, but Jenkins apparently couldn’t afford to sacrifice any of his tough-guy image.

At Genesis’s order, the first round began. Jenkins lunged aggressively at Cloud, and he barely brought his practice blade up to block the assault in time. He couldn’t afford to be daydreaming. Cloud focused his mind on the task at hand, trying to keep his footwork in order while avoiding the relentless blows. It wasn’t like he needed any more bruises for today, and he found that a sufficient incentive to keep the sword moving in time with the attacks. His footwork was slightly off, he knew, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. The time flew by for the first time all day, the world narrowed down to the clashing of the two wooden swords. By the time Genesis called a halt to the round, Cloud was panting heavily, struggling to keep up when he was already exhausted. He took a second to himself, bending to place his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply.

“Tired?” Jenkins sneered. Groaning internally, Cloud straightened up and met his eyes with a flat look. Keeping silent, he glanced quickly around the room, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Genesis unleashing some of his infamous fiery rage upon a particularly battered-looking cadet. The man was a vision to behold, gesturing impatiently with one gloved hand as the other irritably pushed his hair out of his face. As if sensing Cloud’s appreciative stare, the commander met his eyes once again. The moment they shared was longer this time, as Cloud raised his eyebrow infinitesimally at the irate SOLDIER. Genesis quirked his lips at the blonde, but when he continued his tirade at the terrified cadet the aggression had certainly lessened.

Cloud turned to face Jenkins before the other man could notice where his attention had wandered. Genesis had practically wrapped up his ‘instruction’ of the other cadet, though Cloud still heard some rather snappish words as Genesis moved on to the next pair. At the call, he readied himself once again and launched himself at Jenkins, though he took care not to be too forceful with his attacks. The other cadets were still not aware of the private training he had received, and Cloud didn’t intend to reveal all his cards just yet. Losing himself in the exercise once again, Cloud almost failed to hear the voice of Genesis calling the cadets to a halt. Looking to his left, he realized the commander had finally reached them. Cloud hadn’t even noticed. Genesis took a long look at Jenkins, disdain clear on his face. He then returned his attention to Cloud.

“I believe I asked you to impress me, Cadet…”

“Strife, sir.”

“Strife.” Cloud had to fight to keep from smiling. Though it may not be audible to others, the affectionate undertone in the commander’s voice was as clear as day to him. “I remain unimpressed. Don’t limit yourself on _his_ behalf.” The quick glance Genesis shot at Jenkins spoke volumes.

“Sir.”

“Carry on, cadet.”

Cloud readied himself once again, noting with amusement that Genesis remained in place, watching them. Well, if that’s what he wanted.  
He launched himself at Jenkins with renewed vigour, holding back none of his strength. Though his first strike was hastily blocked by his startled opponent, the second landed solidly, as did the third. Jenkins seemed to realise the situation after that, and Cloud found his blows being met by the other cadet’s sword more often than not. Cloud was not deterred. Pressing his attack, he closed in on the other cadet, using the opportunity to unleash all his frustration over the day’s events. Vindictively, he hoped that Jenkins would bear some bruises when this was all over. The thought spurred him further, driving him forwards and Jenkins backwards until the other cadet’s feet were almost off the practice mat they were positioned on. Sensing an opportunity, he struck with all the force he could muster. 

Jenkins was knocked backwards, hitting the solid floor with a meaty thunk. The other trainees were called to a halt once again, and as they turned to face where Genesis was still standing they were met with the sight of their ringleader lying on the floor, motionless, with Cloud standing triumphant above him. The thought of this moment was going to sustain Cloud for months. His day thoroughly improved, he turned his head towards Genesis. The commander inclined his head, a real smile flitting across his face for but a second, practically unseen. He turned abruptly and strode back towards the front of the room, snapping out a scathing “Pull yourself together, cadet,” as he passed where Jenkins was now attempting to stand. Cloud allowed himself a moment of deep satisfaction when the beaten man groaned in pain.

Genesis had not even reached the front of the room before he dismissed the class, instructing them to “get out of my sight immediately, by the Goddess, before your incompetence becomes infectious”. The cadets as a whole scurried out of the room, with Cloud trailing at the end of the rush, noting the appraising looks his classmates were now giving him. He placed his practice blade back on the rack slowly before making his way to the door. Genesis swept past him as he left the room, their fingers brushing together for one electric second before they parted ways in the hallway. Genesis went right, and Cloud went left, his fingers still tingling from the brief moment of contact. He returned to the dorm room to pick up the textbooks for the next class, noticing that his roommates were reluctant to meet his eye. Perhaps the rewards of today were further reaching than he thought.

The next class passed quicker than those preceding it, with Cloud still riding high on the feeling of victory, as did the next. The final class of the day was a few floors higher, and Cloud made his way to the elevator with a feeling of relief. The day was almost over at last. The elevator door slid open with a ding, revealing Genesis standing alone. Cloud stepped into the elevator, waiting until the doors shut fully to let a broad smile form on his face. The commander’s face held a similar expression of fondness as Cloud tangled their hands together. They were alone at last. Cloud leaned his head against the taller man’s shoulder, letting some of the tension out of his frame and feeling Genesis do the same. Cloud felt Genesis press his lips against his forehead, and he relaxed even further.

“Did it help, darling?”

“Of course,” Cloud replied contentedly, tightening his grip as Genesis stroked his thumb across the back of Cloud’s hand. No further words were spoken as the elevator trundled upwards, both simply enjoying the other’s presence. When their ascent began to slow, Cloud reluctantly removed his hand from the other man’s grip, his empty fingers curling in on themselves at the loss of the comforting warmth.

“Later.” The words were as much a reassurance as a promise.

“Later.” Genesis agreed, reluctance obvious in his words.

The elevator doors slid open with another obnoxious ding, and there they were again. Commander and cadet, almost strangers. Not willing to test his resolve, Cloud did not glance towards the other man as they parted ways. Cloud went left, and Genesis went right.


End file.
